A Hero, a Father, and Vampire Lord
by S.R.457
Summary: Summary. This take place in the Skyrim game/place with my OC from Oblivion game. In short my hero from Oblivion ends up in Skyrim. Just to let you know this fic aiming for sad/happy/family/adventure/humor. Also this Rated M for blood and gore. Also this all from dream I had, more or less. with that out of the way, NOW ON WITH HE SHOW! PS.REVIEW DAMN IT!


Summary. This take place in Skyrim game/place with my OC from Oblivion game. In short my hero from Oblivion ends up in Skyrim. Just to let you know this fic aiming for sad/happy/family/adventure/humor.

Authors notes. First whoever is reading this let me just say, this going to my first try at fan fic. 2nd My grammar and spelling are not the best so sry if I fuck up some down the line. 3rd This story came to me in dream… I just finished Oblivion and half way through Skyrim. And I had weird ass dream, but it was sad and happy. After 2 week of having it in my head I said, fuck it, I got put it down.

4th This is AU-ish, more or less, and this might be a 1 shot base on how people like it or not… also I will go back fix anything that needs fixing.

"Normal speaking"

_"Normal thinking"_

**"Vampire Lord Speaking"**

**CH 1. A Hero, a Father, and a Vampire Lord.**

Year 4E 15 (15 years after the Oblivion crisis.)

Tim's back ground. Age 35, race Imperial/vampire lord, hair dark brown with curls, tan skin, 6ft 4", sapphire blue eyes, Wight 250 medium build, occupation retired, and Wealth 1000K+. Skills Master Mage of destruction lv 100, enchanting lv 69, One Handed lv 55, Conjuration/Necromancy lv 100, Light armor lv 50, and over all lv 57. (All other skills are around 5-20, so there not worth going through them.)

My name is Tim. S. Reaper. I was born in Cyrodiil, and I lived in the Imperial City for many years after the Oblivion crisis. After saving my Empire, I live with my wife and daughter. Life was simple, even with my curse/blessing. My curse was seen by most… evil, but to me, my friends and family. I was seen as a hero… well in till my Empire back stabbed me. It was only 15 years after the Oblivion crisis. On that day I lost ever thing… to the Empire I **saved**! After that I left… no one thought I was live. I went to Skyrim where I made my home deep into mountain. I live there for 5 years in till just I couldn't take any more… In my dreams I could see my family again from time past, so I decided to go in a deep sleep. So I could all way be with them… how wrong I was… even dreams fade in time… a dream less sleep is what I found… one full of regret…

Year 4E 201 (This when Skyrim happens.)

Lilith back ground. Age 5 half, Race Nord, red long hair, emerald-green eyes, 3ft, (About I have no idea what a normal height for 5-year-old world be.) light tan skin, weight 60-100 skinny build, Skills/Occupation/Wealth none, cloth's red dress with black snowshoes. (Notice you will freeze to death just wearing that in Skyrim.) Her life so far, born in Skyrim and raised in orphanage at Riften in till she runaway hiding in one of trader's carts heading to Dawnstar. Half way to Dawnstar the trader is attack by 20+ bandits, Lilith run for it heading up Snowy Mountain. Time 12:35 pm, weather is light snow with little to no wind, light clouds and this is where are tail begins.

Lilith POV.

Lilith thoughts, _"Got keep running, got to find somewhere to hide!" _Look back over my shoulder I can see 2 men wearing heavy armor with each one having a steel one-handed sword. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. "Come on, we only want gut you live and feed to are dogs!" yell one of men. After running half way out mountain I can see cave off in the side of mountain. _"God I hope that's no bear cave or I'm dead!"_ I thought. Look over shoulder, "I think… I lost them…" I mumbled breathing hard. Walking into this… cave? This cave was… odd the floor is a grayish stone. The walls somewhat feel right, but looks like carved out. The cave opening leads down a stair way going down. _"I better head in or I'll freeze," I _thought. Walking down the stairway lighted by… glowing moss? The moss was just growing on the ceiling, in dark blue glow. At the bottom of the stairway theirs a black melt door. _"Is this a tomb?" _I thought. Look at the melt black door there are some words inscribed into it. "Beyond this door lays the tomb of the Hero of Oblivion crisis." _"Oblivion crisis what's that? Well I can't just stand out here or I'll freeze" _I thought. As I push on the black door it fall of hinges, and hit the ground hard. This room is round with a round hole in the middle of the room. This room floor is white and black marble, with white stone doom like ceiling, and the walls are white stone. The room is has chest on the far side with lock on it, on the other side there's stone table with book, soul gems, and an enchanting table. Walking over to the hole in the floor it looks like there would have been a wood stairway at one time but has rotten away and fallen to the bottom of the hole. This is a 20 ft drop to a stone floor with a wood coffin in the middle of the floor. The black/red coffin looks old with the white oblivion sign on top of the coffin. _"So that this coffin…" _I thought. Suddenly I hear voice that echo through the cave. "Do think that girl is down here?" says one voice. "Maybe, let's just head in and get out of this snow." Says the other voice. Quickly I turn around facing the door way. _"Oh no I'm trapped what now!?"_ I thought with wide eye. Without thinking I take step back to the edge of the hole. And with that part of the floor gave way I fell backwards down the hole. I scream…

Tim's POV

Floating in darkness for years, all has been silent, all as bin darkness until a child scream. _"What was that?"_ I thought. Someone else talks, "Well, well, well, look what we got here." Another one talks, "I call dibs I want to try out my new bow!" The child, "please just leave me alone! Some help me…" I can here bow being pulled back. The child again but crying this time, "mommy… daddy…"

Flashback

I'm fighting outside my burning home 50 to 1. I can hear my rose crying of in the distance, "Mommy, Daddy!"

Lilith POV

_"Well this it… I didn't even last a day…"_ I thought. As sit against the far wall from them. I close my eye hoping it will be quick death… Then I hear smashing sound with a loud but twist voice. **"YOU WILL NOT HARM HER! I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN!"** I open my eye just to have them widened as far as the go to see a… monster? The coffin had exploded, and now this bone like with thin lay of skin covering him very long dark brown hair that reach to the floor with curls. Wearing cloth black pant legs, no shirt, and his back had 2 very big like bat wings coming out of them. His hands are claw like same for his feet. This thing has a black/white magic power aura shooting up into the ceiling making it crack. The 2 men on the other hand freeze in fear. Then the monster spoke, **"STAY HERE…"** with that said the monster jumped up flapping his wings. Then he flew at the bandits, and smashed them into the hallway.

Tim's POV

After smashing into them I bite one on the neck, and the other one shot into stairs. First I drank this one dry. Feeling my powers and body strength increase, after 10 seconds the body was nothing more than skin and bones. The bandit stands up and holding head mumbling about 'what hit me.' As the bandit looked me, he just turns around and runs screaming for his life. I through the other body at him, and it slammed in to the back of him making fall over smashing his face into the stone. I walked up to the scream man hold his now bloody face saying, "No! Please mercy!" With that said I bite his neck, and drank him dray. _"You don't deserve mercy."_ I thought as bite him. Feeling my body almost back 100% I head back to the child.

Lilith POV

_"What in hell is going, first I'm almost killed and then a demon shows up? Then the demon saves me? What going on?" _I thought. My tears now gone, but I still have this feeling of fear through my body. Suddenly I can hear it walking back. As look at the monster he now looks more… human? Light tan skin, but his wings are still black, 6ft 6", blue sapphire eyes, medium build, the hands a feet look normal now, and his mouth is covered in… blood…

Tim's POV

_"Why does she look at me in fear?" _I thought looking down at the red-head. _"I did save her, but it looks like I'm going have power down some more…"_ Making my wings pull into my back. I wipe the blood off my face. Look back down with smile I say, "ummm… hi my name Tim nice to meet you…" her jaw drops and has a face saying, 'WTF?!'

Lilith POV

Ok at this point I don't know should what I should do… The man speaks again, "umm are you ok? You look like seen a ghost for the first time or something…"

At that I face planted the ground. Looking back up and say, "What the hell are you first your monster wings, then human with wings, and now…. What are you?" He frowns and replies, "Vampire Lord"

I blink few times try to think what is a vampire lord is? So I decided to ask, "What's that?" I don't think he ready for that answer because he fell face 1st and face planed in the bottom of the hole… he looks up at me replies, "Do know what a vampire is?" I shake my head, in a 'no' response. He just gives a 'you got to kidding' look at me… Then he sits up crisscross, and ways his hand to come closer. I get up but keep good 3-5 feet from each other. After that he said, "So let's try this again, my name is Tim Reaper, what's your name." He tiled his head to the side a bit with a smile.

"Lilith." I just stare at him, I'm still trying rack my brain around what the hell just happened.

Tim's POV.

I replied, "What? No last name?" at this time I'm thinking she just forgot to say it. She suddenly look sadden, she stop staring at me look at the floor, She open her mouth to say something, but closed it. After over minute of silent's she replied with one word, "orphan…" and now she look like about cry.

I on the other hand I was again caught off guard again! "_God I feel like an idiot!_"

Lilith POV

_"For all thing for him ask why that? Why I'm I always alone… why…"_ At this point I was about to start crying when felted someone behind me…. Giving me my first hug… Look over my shoulder at Tim, _"how did move so fast?"_ I thought. He has soft smile on face with eye that show… not pity, but something else… He says, "it's ok to cry, I'm here I won't leave you." With that my eyes widen, turn around and cry on to his chest. He pulled me tighter in to the hug and said, "Ssshhh, its ok I'm here now… and know what… I love to have another daughter." I stop crying for sec to look him; he's cry too, still had that soft smile. With that I smiled, yelled out, and bear hugged around his neck. "DADDY!"

**END OF CH 1. A Hero, a Father, and a Vampire Lord.**


End file.
